Kim Possible Episode 57755: Happy Birthday Hego
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: When Joy decides to surprise Hego on his birthday by bringing back Team Go for a day and taking Shego’s place, Joy encounters some hard memories from her past, and begins to question her place beside Drakken and Shego…


Kim Possible; Episode 57.75.5: Happy Birthday Hego!

When Joy decides to surprise Hego on his birthday by bringing back Team Go for a day and taking Shego's place, Joy encounters some hard memories from her past, and begins to question her place beside Drakken and Shego…

A/N: Yaayy for Joy and Hego! I'm calling them Jego. Also, no Kim and Ron in this chapter—sorry. Just Shego, Drakken, and Joy. (And Hego, Mego, Wego 1 and Wego 2!) Also, this is my longest chapter ever in the entire history of my writing—41 pages! Woo!

Joy was cleaning around the lair a few days after Thanksgiving. She was dusting the main room, when she heard the large computer screen turn on. Turning around, she saw Hego's face.

"OH! Hiya, Hego! How are you?" she said, dropping her cleaning supplies and walking up to the screen.

"I'm good, Joy. Err…look…I, uh…I was calling about um…about that lunch…date…" Hego scratched the back of his head, nervous.

"Yeah? What about it?" Joy asked, beaming.

"Well, I was thinking, is this Saturday good? I know this really nice café in Columbia. And, well, since you're pretty close to South America down there, I didn't want to take you all that far away…you know…in case Drakken needed you for something."

"Saturday sounds great! I'll have to double-check though if I'm able to take that day off. If you want, I can ask Dr. Drakken right now!"

"Um, sure. Call me back and let me know."

"Will do! Bye, Hego!"

And the screen went blank.

Skipping merrily to the lab, which was where Dr. Drakken spent a large portion of his time in (especially considering that he claims to be working on some HUGE SCHEME for global domination), Joy luckily found him there, writing some material down in a notebook.

"Hi, Dr. D." she called.

Drakken looked up from his paper. "Hi, Joy." He said, before going back to work.

"Um…Dr. D? I was wondering if I could ask you something."

He looked up again. "Hmm? What?"

"Um…well…you see…I was wondering if maybe I could take this Saturday off…you know considering that I cook for you and Shego and all the henchmen three times a day even more and I clean the entire lair every single day making sure it sparkles for you so you can be comfortable when you work and stuff and sometimes I even help you out with your machines if you're having trouble but you really are such a genius and you don't really need my help and I just _know _that you can do it yourself but it's nice for you to ask my help I'm very grateful for everything you've done and only if I can have just this one Saturday off to do something I have planned you'll just be the best."

During the whole time Dr. Drakken had been slowly and progressively raising his eyebrow to Joy's long-going sentence. He laughed when she finished, and saw her give a deep inhale.

"Fine, Joy. Saturday's yours."

"YES! THANK YOU, DR. D! YOU'RE THE BEST!" With that, Joy tackled Dr. Drakken with a hug, and sprinted away.

Joy ran into the main room, and was about to call back Hego, when she saw Shego casually sitting inside. Joy stopped in her tracks so abruptly; she almost fell on her face.

Shego looked over. "What's the rush?"

Joy stammered. "Oh…um…I'm just…practicing my…running...speed…and stuff…." Joy made a face at how pathetic her words sounded. Shego raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"_Um…because…_I need the exercise!? And uh…and why not practice my speed while I'm at it?"

Shego gave Joy a look, before continuing to read her magazine. "You're a strange character, you know that, Joy?" she mumbled.

Joy twisted her mouth, before casually sauntering into a different room.

Finding the nearest phone, Joy called Hego up…on a _different _number this time; not the hotline."

"Hello?"

"Hi—Hego? It's Joy."

"Oh, hi Joy! Why uh…why aren't you calling from the…"

"Well, Shego was in the room…"

"Ah, I see. Didn't mention anything to her about eating lunch with her _'annoying' _brother?" Hego sounded annoyed.

"No…"

"Ah…well…no matter. It's none of Shego's concern. So…are you…_free_ Saturday?"

"Yes, I'm free!"

"SPECTACULAR! How about I pick you up at around…_say…_twelve-ish?"

"Sounds _great_, Hego!"

"I'll see you then, Joy!"

And he hung up. As soon as Joy put down the phone and took a deep breath, she squealed in excitement.

In celebration of her own secret success, Joy decided to once again make a few batches of her famous Snickerdoodle cookie recipe. Joy was just so proud of herself that she had this infamous, delicious cookie recipe, in which only _she _knew. Joy almost thought that she _herself _should start selling her cookies to the world, just like Granny Crockett. But then again, once it became so valuable, she wouldn't want anyone _stealing _it….

After offering some to Dr. Drakken and the henchmen (who took quite greedily and thankfully), Joy decided to once again offer some to Shego. Knowing she most likely wouldn't take any, Joy still thought it rude to not offer based on an assumption.

Shego was just getting up from her chair and about to throw away her magazine subscription to _The Villainster_, when she turned around, and came face to face with a smiley Joy, holding a plate of cookies.

"Want one, Shego?!"

"No."

"Not just one?"

"No."

"Just to taste?"

"I don't think so."

"If you have one now, I'll never ask again. But I guarantee you you'll like them!"

Shego narrowed her eyes, and then came up with an idea.

_She'll never ask again, eh? Hmm…well…I'm sure that will benefit in the end. _

Shego attempted to fake a sweet smile, and take a Snickerdoodle.

"Okay then, I'll have one."

Joy beamed with pride. Shego seriously thought her mouth was just going to stretch so far it would fall off.

While Shego took a bite of the Snickerdoodle, Joy had made a serious face of watching Shego's reaction.

"_Well…?_" she pressed.

_Hm…actually…as I hate to admit it…they really aren't that bad. They ARE as good as Granny Crockett…but, of course, I won't let that annoying kid's pride and ego to shoot through the roof, like it always does._

Shego pretended to make a disgusted face, and threw her bitten cookie at Joy.

"_That…was THE MOST…DISGUSTING THING I HAVE EVER TASTED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE." _she yelled. The look on Joy's face was _priceless_, Shego thought. She just looked so…_shocked. _

Shego, out of entertainment, decided to go on.

"_How in the world did you even WIN that contest? Honestly, Joy, I'm amazed that Drakken and the henchmen even ATE these things! I'm sure they were only doing it so they wouldn't HURT YOUR FEELINGS."_

Joy crinkled her eyebrows, her cheeks limped, and her mouth turned down. Shego was enjoying this _very much_, and so she went on.

"_Ugh…_you know…I never really told you this before, Joy…but, as nice as I was, I just couldn't tear your little _heart, but…_you _aren't _exactly as good as a cook you _say _you are. Your food is _terrible_, actually. But _these…..these are just the WORST!_ How do you even call yourself a cook? Where does all that pride come from, hmm, Joy?"

Shego didn't realize it, but Joy's sad face was slowly…and progressively…turning to anger.

And, though neither of the two recognized it, Dr. Drakken had entered the room, and noticed the argument.

"That Thanksgiving dinner was just _terrible! I mean…_of course nobody wanted to hurt your _feelings, Joy, but…_like when you went into the kitchen back and forth, we all just basically looked to each other and made faces. _Seriously, Joy…never make these things again! You can't cook! You're skill I guess just isn't so…"_

"SHUT UP!"

Shego jumped, for Joy had just given an _immense _outburst, was heaving quite heavily, was nearly an _inch _from Shego's face, and was sparking with enough electricity to power the entire lair. For the minute, it scared Shego.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! TAKE IT BACK!"

"_Um…_"

"I SAID, TAKE IT _BACK_!"

Dr. Drakken was quite scared himself at the enraged Joy. It was just so startling, after knowing the sweet and innocent side of her.

"Err…the cookies are good….you're a great cook, Joy…y-you're _great_…" Shego chuckled, half amazed at Joy's deadly power, and half scared she will use it.

"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW A FANTASTIC COOKIE IF IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! …WHICH IT IS!" Joy screamed, before throwing the batch of cookies at Shego, in result shocking her a bit with electricity, and storming off into the kitchen.

Shego stood there, covered in cookie crumbs, and watched as Joy walked off. Catching the sight of Drakken, the two stood there, cookie-covered and non-cookie-covered, gazing at each other, completely and utterly baffled.

(A/N: Later on, this event is known as "The Snickerdoodle Incident". He he… )

Joy was in her room, a few hours after the episode. She had each and every article of clothing she had laying on her bed. Joy was gazing _over_ her bed, her weight shifted all on one hip, and tapping her finger against her mouth.

_What do I wear?_

Joy came to be frustrated as she couldn't seem to have anything appropriate for a "lunch date". She _did _have quite the amount of money from working the past couple of weeks cooking and cleaning, and with some time and unnecessary stressing, Joy figured she needed to go shopping for something in the at least decent; Joy wasn't _used _to having enough money to buy something nice.

Thinking of this, Joy remembered her first day at Middleton High. She, Kim and Monique were planning a day to go to the Middleton Mall, to the _Club Banana _sale.

"_Yeah, so Club Banana is having their last sale for the season this week, and, with my employee discount, I'm sure to snag a hot deal!" _

"_Oh, that's right! I forgot this Saturday was the Club Banana Fall Discount Sale!! I just have to get something before the sale ends! Do you want to come with, Joy?" _

"_Oh! Um…sure! I really don't think I'll be able to afford anything in that store, but window shopping is always fun. Hopefully later in the year I can buy some new clothes. I just recently got hired for a job at some—"_

Joy remembered how she was about to tell Kim and Monique of her 'job as a housemaid, a little far from Middleton'.

Shrugging off the memory, Joy decided since it was late; she would hopefully be able to leave in the morning for wherever it was she was going to go. Distance wasn't a problem, so she had many options.

In the process of putting all of her clothes away, Joy picked up her old jumpsuit. Smiling, as it brings back so many memories and thoughts for the future, Joy put it back within the security of the blue plastic, and put it away with everything else.

At 6:00 a.m. sharp on the next morning, Joy woke up. She had asked Dr. Drakken the previous night if she could take a little trip for the morning, and promised him it shouldn't be long—only a few hours. She would most likely if anything skip breakfast, but should be back by the afternoon. He agreed to allow Joy the free morning, saying she had been working hard for weeks straight, and it was about time she had a few days to herself. Shego, Drakken had said, took days off all the time anyway. Joy remembered laughing at that, and smiled at the thought of Dr. D's generous words.

Joy exited the lair, and looked out upon the ocean. The sun was _just _about finished rising from the horizon, and it looked beautiful. The ocean was clear and calm, and the skies having just a hint of purple and red, making it seem as if the white fluffy clouds were faintly dyed these colors. Joy looked down the mountain upon where she stood, and viewed the rocky surface, the crashing waves, and the several palm trees.

It was a beautiful morning indeed.

As Joy looked down the edge of the mountain, she had looked down upon herself as well. Not figuratively, but on what she was wearing.

It had taken a lot for Joy to come up with the courage and wear her jumpsuit. Knowing she was quite charged as it was, Joy figured it would take a lot of her energy to get to her destination and back, plus the energy to walk around the city to different shops; her destination was Milan, Italy. It _was _quite the city for finding the greatest fashions.

All that energy, Joy figured, would be better off enhanced by her jumpsuit. Not only was it an outfit, but Joy's jumpsuit was able to store extra energy, sustain it, and even prolong it a bit. It was the perfect accessory to Joy's power.

And yet, the memories it brought back were so painful, it was almost impossible for Joy to wear it. But, being the strong girl she was, Joy was able to suck it up and wear it for the day.

'_And now, Joy Shock has returned to the world_.' Joy thought. _'Let's hope she's ready to face it.'_

And with that, Joy readied herself into a running position, and in the blink of an eye, Joy's body and energy transformed into a bolt of lightning, which shot into the horizon without a sound.

Joy arrived at Italy in a matter of minutes. Her immense speed was incredible; unlike the time Kim Possible and Rufus were stuck in the super shoes originally designed to help stop the Bebe robots, and could not make Kim's school dance for they kept missing it by thousands of miles, Joy had the precision to arrive exactly where she wanted, when she wanted, just by transforming her body into a form similar to lightning.

The city was bustling quite bustling already, though it was still quite early. The time was skipped a few hours, thanks to the time zone, and it was just a couple hours before noon. Joy had landed right smack on top of the roof of some building, and was now looking down upon the handsome city. The old class stores were a beauty compared to the sunny weather, the cool breeze, and the many decorations flowing about the street such as flowers and twinkly lights, which remained on.

Joy looked down at the sidewalk, and jumped off the one story building. She landed nicely, kneeling and with one hand upon the ground for balance. As Joy slowly got up, she noticed a few civilians had been startled, and whispered Italian to each other, motioning to get away from the strangely dressed, strange-looking woman. And besides her spiky flipped, highlighter-bright yellow hair, pale skin and piercing hazel eyes, Joy's jumpsuit was quite different to see. Joy even compared it to Shego's jumpsuit, and thought that hers was way more stylish and _normal _than what the Italian citizens were looking at.

The jumpsuit was a grey color, shining slightly in the light from a gold tint it had within it. All around the jumpsuit were bands of copper wire strung all around the chest, arms and legs. They wove so tightly, it almost looked as if they were a part of the jumpsuit's fabric. They also formed irregular shapes in some places. However, each and every copper wire was connected to a circuit, which was attached to the suit. There was one on the left arm, one on the right arm, one on the stomach, two on the left leg, and two on the right leg. Again, it was the perfect accessory to her power, and made Joy look at first like a freak of nature/street performer.

After a while Joy stopped glaring at the people's reactions and looked around. There were a few stores around her, and so the browsing began.

Joy imagined the perfect outfit to lunch with Hego. She didn't want to go _too_ fancy, not to make it seem like she was thinking too much, but something simple, casual, but still very pretty.

Joy visited many stores which took many hours, and each store she visited, everyone looked to her peculiarly. She couldn't seem to find anything, that is, until after about twelve stores, did she find the perfect thing.

It was a cute little store—small, quaint, but stylish. The walls were mirrored and plants, flowers and decorations covered almost every inch, and a pink and green chandelier hung from the ceiling. Joy believed the term for the place would be a "boutique".

Joy almost fell to the floor with faint when she saw the dress. Hanging on a rack to the back corner of the store was a knee length, pale yellow cotton dress with a white floral design, and faint gold accents. It was perfect.

Joy immediately took the dress of the rack and squealed. Grabbing a pair of white flats in a size 6, Joy took her things to the register. A woman of about thirty with tan skin and black frizzy curly hair and brown-black eyes, and wearing a cute ensemble of a bright floral flowing top and a pink and orange apron bearing the store's logo, took her things, and rang them up.

"£111.58 euro, per favore."

Logical enough to understand, Joy handed the lady the correct amount of already-converted money.

Joy contemplated as the woman placed the purchases in a shopping bag, took the money and gave it to the cash register.

'_I'll bet Drakken and Shego wouldn't even dare to buy anything…from stolen technology to stolen clothing…it feels a little weird to be buying things like this myself…but they must buy _some _things—why _else _would Drakken pay Shego and I? But even so…Drakken told me that I would be working as a villain with him and Shego the day we…_escaped_ from Kim and Ron. Will I soon stop acting like a normal person and like a villain? The next time I want something, will I end up buying it…or stealing it?'_

"Grazie." said the woman, handing Joy her bag. Joy smiled, and walked out of the store.

Joy had been successful in climbing back up the same building she had 'arrived' on. With bag in hand, once again Joy got into a running position. And then,

Joy paused.

She made a strange face, as if contemplating something that just came to mind. Looking down at her bag, Joy made another face, and straightened herself. Making another face, Joy got into her running position. Then, making a face _again_, she stopped herself…_again._

Joy tapped her mouth with her finger. "_Um….will this work?" _Joy asked herself.

Joy had never traveled, at the speed of light for the matter, with anything or anyone but herself and the jumpsuit she wore now. Will the purchases survive the speed? Or will they be wind-blown ruined? Joy didn't want to take any chances ruining her newly bought, beautiful dress. Even if Joy put the clothes on, she didn't think she would be able to fly…she needed the jumpsuit on…or at least she was 99% positive.

Joy closed her eyes in defeat. '_Great,'_ she thought. _'I'm stuck in Italy.' _

Jumping off from the roof, this time stumbling a bit, Joy looked around for a payphone. Eventually she found one on the outside of a small restaurant. About to place a few coins in, a man ran out of the restaurant and motioned to her. He was speaking in Italian, so Joy couldn't understand, but she thought he had a problem with her using the phone. Was it for customers only, perhaps? Joy shrugged to herself, pointed to the man, and shocked him with enough electricity to not kill him, but render him unconscious. Getting back to the payphone, Joy put in her money and called the one person who could have helped her.

"Hello…Hego?!?"

"Yes, this is he."

"It's Joy."

"Oh, Joy! What can I do for you?"

"You're going to _hate _me for this, Hego…"

"What, you can't go Saturday?"

"No, that's not it…I need to know something, and based on that answer, I might want you to do me a favor that's way too much to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"How fast is your jet?"

There was a silence. "Why do you want to know _that_?"

"_Just answer…_approximately, how fast can it go?"

"_Uh…_I don't know…I'd say about 600 miles per hour? _Why?"_

"Oh, no reason, no reason…_just the fact that I'm stuck in Italy_!" Joy panicked.

"_Italy? _Why, why are you in Italy?" Hego chuckled.

"Um…_long story._" Joy chuckled back.

"_And you don't have a ride back to Dr. Drakken's lair, do you?" _ He guessed.

Joy formed a weak, guilty smile on the other end. "_…yes…?" _

Hego chuckled once more.

"I know your jet is faster than Drakken's hover car…even though it's not with me _now_, but I have a feeling that if I asked someone to get me with that thing then it would take _a lot _longer than if I asked you…"

Joy felt so absolutely guilty for asking Hego to do something like this for her.

"How did you get there in the _first place_?!" Hego asked curiously.

"Well…let's just say distance is never a problem with me…but I have some things here that I wanted to take back with me to the lair, _and…_due to that, distance is now a problem.

Hego continued to laugh. "Okay."

"_Stupid, stupid Joy! _I wasn't thinking when I said I'd be back within the end of the day!"

"Alright, Joy. I'm on my way."

"It took me…_what…_a minute to get here? I spent a few hours in the city, and now the trip back is going to have to be hours and hours! _Oh, stupid Joy! Wha…_wait…did you just say you were _coming_, Hego?"

"Yeah, I'm in the jet now, ready to take off."

Sure enough, Joy could hear the engines and other noises as the jet was on its way to lift off.

"_Hego…I-I don't know what to say!"_

It would take an unbearable amount of time just to _get _to Milan, from Go City.

"_You would come all the way to Italy for me? Just to pick me up and then drop me off at the lair? Which, might I add, is in the middle of the Caribbean?!?!" _

"Well, you asked me to, didn't you?"

"Well _yeah, _but I didn't think you'd actually _do it_!"

Once again, Hego laughed.

They were silent for a while, taking in each other's silence and breathing, and the sounds around them. Then, almost in a hushed tone, Hego said,

"Keep a look out for the jet. In about ten to fifteen hours I should close in on the location. During that time I suggest you let Dr. Drakken know your situation," he laughed, suspecting she hadn't told him yet…which she didn't… "And just stick around; hit a few more spots in the country." He laughed. "Enjoy yourself…Italy is a beautiful. Take advantage of the opportunity."

Joy smiled. "I will."

Hego was about to hang up, when Joy said,

"Oh, and one more thing, Hego…"

"Yeah, Joy?"

Joy closed her eyes, and smiled. For Hego to do something like this for her was just simply…_heroic_.

"Thanks."

Hego smiled on the other line, and though Joy could not see it, she most certainly could hear it.

"No problem."

And the line went dead.

When Joy hung up the phone, she noticed a bunch of people had crowded around the unconscious man, apparently a waiter from the restaurant. Joy made a face, smiled guiltily, and slowly walked away…

Joy walked a few blocks down until she found another payphone. She hurriedly tried calling before another waiter came and shouted at her in another language.

"Yes, hello?" Dr. Drakken answered.

"Dr. D? _Um….hi. _It's…_its Joy._"

"Joy! Where are you calling from?"

"See, that's the thing. Um…well…remember when I said I was leaving early to run on an errand, and I'd be back most likely in the afternoon?"

"Yes, it's 12:00 now."

"_Well…_I don't think I'll make it that early. More like….like _really, really late at night_."

"…."

"Um…he he…er…_yeah._"

"Where are you, Joy?"

"Well…I, uh…psshh…err…um…_weeellll…_I'm uh…I'm in Italy."

"ITALY?!?! Joy, how the _hell _did you get to Italy?!" Dr. Drakken rubbed his face.

Joy laughed guiltily. "Well, a-huh…I _flew _there…but…_but don't worry…_I have a ride coming. I just wanted to let you know my little mishap."

"Wait, Joy_…_if you took the hover car then why is another ride coming? And how did the car take you to _Italy _so fast?"

"Oh, no I didn't take the hover car. I said I flew here."

"_Flew…._with_out _the hover car?"

"_Yes…?!" _

"How did you manage that, exactly?"

"I can fly…sort of….my body's able to change into form of lightning where I travel at the speed of light and…stuff…_but I can't do that right now…_so I have a ride."

Dr. Drakken was going to ask why Joy couldn't do it now, and who her ride was, but he was too dumbstruck to hear that not only Joy could control electricity, but she _flew, _too.

"Um…Dr. D?" Joy asked, wondering if he was still there.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. Well, it's all right, Joy. I'll see you…_uh…_soon."

Joy huffed. "Or later."

"Right. Bye, Joy."

Joy hung up, and smiled slightly.

'_Dr. D is just so nice!'_

For hours Joy walked around the city of Milan. Looking in more shops, Joy had actually bought a green and black she thought Shego would like (hopefully accepting it as an apology for the way she blew up on her before), and a bag of Italian coffee beans she thought would be nice to make.

As it began to get dark out, and the street lights came on and the twinkling lights were faintly seen against the darkness, Joy was looking around the sky when she heard a noise. It was a loud, ringing bell, which hurt her ears at first. Then, she began to hear shouts.

Down the end of the street, she could see a commotion going on. About three figures dressed in black were running for their lives in Joy's opposite direction, carrying bags. Behind them, a store's glass windows have been broken. A few people shouted and ran after the men. As Joy narrowed her eyes and looked closer at the store, it took Joy a few seconds to translate the sign and into realizing what it was.

It was a jewelry store.

Joy widened her eyes at the robbery happening right in front of her eyes. Arguing with herself for about two seconds, Joy started running…fast…after them.

'_Look at me now…for how much longer will I go back and forth between being good and bad? I used to be a villain, I ended my career. I work for a villain, almost becoming one again, and now I chase after the bad guys. What is _wrong _with me?!'_

Joy was gaining on the thieves. She wasn't using her full-out speed-of-light pace, but tapped into it slightly; enough to catch up with them.

"Hey—_stop!_" she yelled.

The robbers looked back to Joy, and laughed as they attempted to run faster.

'_Oh, sure….of course they just think I'm some teenager trying to be a hero. Well…they'll see.'_

Joy was able to run ahead of them. Surprised, a few of them took out guns.

Knowing she wasn't bullet-proof, Joy hurried in front of them. Then, she stopped, and faced the three running thieves, charging against her, and pointing their guns in her direction.

But, before they could fire, Joy raised her arms, and clapped above her head.

In result, all the street lamps and twinkly lights burnt out.

The robbers stopped in surprise, about fifteen feet away from Joy.

Holding her joined palms in the air, Joy began to rub them together, and lowering them in front of her. The more she made the friction, the more sparks formed around her, and the more electricity traveled from the street lights to Joy. It looked as if she was, like Drakken's machine, sucking all the electricity into her. Then,

"_HiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiYA!"_ she shouted, pointing her arms to the thieves, and jolting high-charged bolts of electricity at them.

The robbers fell to the ground, dropping their bags of jewels; Joy realized she, too, had dropped her bags down the street.

'_Oh, Snickerdoodle!' _

Joy was about to run back for them when, to Joy's surprise, a little boy had approached her, holding out her bags.

He said something in Italian, one of the words being "Grazie". Joy smiled in appreciation, and took her things.

By this time dozens and dozens of citizens and police officers came running to the site of the paralyzed robbers lying on the street. Joy was more interested in the jewels just lying there.

'_Would I please Dr. Drakken and Shego if I grabbed them? Would they be proud? I feel a little weird doing what I just did, considering I work for such villainous people…' _

Many of them harshly shouted at Joy, pointing their fingers and apparently accusing her of something. Others clapped and cheered. Though, the few that shouted at her came running up to her…enraging. A few police offers carefully approached her, thinking as if she would attack them as well.

Just then, Joy heard a familiar sound.

Joy, along with everyone else at the site, gazed up to see an oddly patterned jet in white, blue, purple, red and green, hovering over them and closing in. Joy smiled brightly. As the jet was nearly close to landing, an opening at the side of the jet revealed, as a stairway slowly descended from it.

Gazing back and forth from the bag of jewels to the jet, Joy held tightly to her bags in one hand, and in _almost_ lightning speed, Joy ran to the bags, and then into the jet.

There, sitting in the pilot's seat, was Hego in his Team Go uniform.

"Welcome aboard the Go Jet!" he said, smiling.

Joy, smiling as well, took the bags she now held in two hands…currently heavier than before…and placed them next to the seat she plopped herself in. It replied with a 'clonk'. Hego raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything at the moment.

Down below, the police offers noticed three missing bags of jewels.

The Go Jet rose, and flew away.

"Thanks a million, Hego. I owe you one…_big time_." Joy said, checking her bags.

"Not a problem, Joy. It's been a while since I took a ride in the Go Jet. Besides, things were pretty quiet back in Go City."

"I see." Joy murmured.

After a while, Hego noticed Joy's expression. "But…you know…if Go City _was _pretty busy with crime, of course I'd still come and get you."

Joy inched an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Hego. That's so sweet."

After a few minutes of gazing out into the cloudy sky, Hego gave a few glances to the bag.

"What'd you get?"

"HUH?!" Joy jumped. Hego gave her a questioning look, and she relaxed herself in a very obviously suspicious way.

"Oh…just some…_clothes_…_got some coffee_….for Dr. Drakken _he likes to drink coffee in the morning_…got an outfit for Shego as an apology gift…_I kind of yelled at her yesterday for saying my cooking wasn't good…_"

"_You're _cooking?! Not good?!?! Joy, Thanksgiving dinner was _amazing. _My brothers thought so, too." Hego chuckled. "We like a good meal."

Joy smiled, Hego's words brightening her mood. "Why, thank you."

"Oh, and…by the way, what exactly _did _happen down there?"

"Huh? Down where?!"

"I was able to locate you after I saw an area of the city's lights go out, then one giant glow of electricity emerge."

"_Oh….right. _Well…there was a robbery for a jewelry store, and I ended up stopping…_and shocking…_the thieves…"

"Really? You did?"

"_Yeah…_" Joy mumbled, acting guilty.

"Why—good for you, Joy! That's some real heroic work, you did!" Hego beamed.

Joy smiled and attempted to nod her head.

"What's the matter, Joy?"

"_Well…."_

Joy couldn't possibly tell Hego what she'd done. Even if it _was _out of her loyalty to Dr. Drakken and Shego and not because she was doing it out of her own free will…_right?_

"Let's just say I've been having a hard time deciding which side I'm on."

Hego smiled, closed his eyes, and nodded in understanding.

"I work for villains, but I did a heroic deed!"

"I know what you mean, Joy. That's a bit like how Shego acted. She was on the side of good, then realized that even though her true place was with Team Go, she left us for her true desire to be evil."

Joy thought she heard a double-meaning in his words.

"But that's the thing, Hego! I'm not going from one side to the other…I'm on both sides! I've always been!"

"Well, that's what Shego was going through before she made her decision to leave. I'm sure one day, Joy; you'll learn which side you're truly loyal to."

Joy stopped, and contemplated for a moment. For years and years she went back and forth from evil to good. But where was she now? Joy began to think she was just stuck in the middle. How will she ever choose which side she belongs to? She had naturally started out evil, and then with the help of the charger and her conscience, she turned her entire personality around. But…then why did all the little mishaps happen; like…why did she blow up on Shego yesterday? That shouldn't have been happening. Was her natural evil slipping through? Did her evil side _actually _deserve the title 'natural'?

As Joy thought all of this, Hego was silently watching her expressional face, and tried to translate it into her thoughts. He did, indeed, get the idea, but didn't say anything, and instead stared down the clouds around them.

After about an hour of silence, Joy looked to the floor as she said,

"Hego…do you know who Electronique is?"

Hego snapped his neck to Joy's direction.

"Why…yes! She was one of Team Go's arch enemies! She escaped not too long ago, but we defeated her. Why do you ask?"

Joy silently looked to the ground, as memories danced around in her head. Hego noticed her distraction. "No reason…just curious."

Hego figured it had something to do with the fact that Joy knew Electronique had similar powers to her own. Even at first discovering Joy's ability, Hego immediately thought 'Electronique'. But Joy was not _anything _like Electronique, except for the power.

_Or so he thought…_

And the Go Jet flew on.

Hego and Joy arrived at Drakken's lair early the next day. The two had slept as the jet self-piloted itself to their destination, and awoke them upon their arrival. With the island within view, Joy smiled sleepily, and looked to Hego, who smiled to her as well.

The jet landed atop the roof, and due to the noise, about a dozen henchmen got out, ready with their weapons. When they saw Joy get out with her shopping bags and signal to them it was okay, they turned away and left.

Joy turned back to Hego, who sat inside the jet.

"Thanks again, for everything."

He beamed in response. "I'll see you Saturday?"

Joy nodded.

"Well, okay then."

With that, the stairwell retrieved, the Go Jet rose, and flew away. Joy entered through an opening in the roof, went to her room, placed down her bags, and turned to the kitchen, where she continued her duty to clean. All throughout, Drakken and Shego never left their beds.

The next morning, Dr. Drakken, after eating his prepared breakfast which waited for him in the dining room, found Joy to be in the main room polishing a table. She seemed so precise with it, too.

"_Err…Joy?" _he called.

Joy swiftly turned to face the doctor, and smiled. "Oh, Dr. D! I'm so glad to see you! I'm super, super sorry about yesterday!"

"It's all right, Joy."

"I _um…_ well I got some things while at Milan for you and Shego."

"What'd you get me?" Shego asked as she walked in the room.

Next to the table, Dr. Drakken didn't even see the shopping bags.

"Oh, well first off, that coffee you had this morning was an Italian Roast I bought…"

"Oh is that what that was?" Drakken asked. "I was going to ask you about that. It was good."

Joy smiled.

"And, Shego, to make up for how I reacted to you the other day, I bought a small something." Joy said guiltily while handing Shego one of the bags.

Looking in it, Shego widened her eyes as she pulled out a sleek green dress, a pair of expensive black patent heels, and a silky black jacket.

"_Wow…_thanks, Joy!" Shego was quite surprised that Joy would buy these things for her. And knowing Joy, she _would _buy it, rather than steal. But, Shego was quite mistaken after Joy revealed the next bag of items.

"_And…_due to a more…_unexpected _experience…I managed to pick these up for you two…_you know…_if you wanted them, or needed money you could sell them…_I don't know _I just thought you'd like it…"

Joy handed Dr. Drakken the last bag. Picking it up, Dr. D was unexpected as he almost toppled over how heavy it was. Shego rolled her eyes.

Giving Joy a curious, suspicious glance, Dr. Drakken opened the bag for its contents.

Drakken's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped. The bag fell to the floor. Shego and Joy took a reflexive step back.

Diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, rubies, and other jewels the size of fists fell out of the dropped bag. Smaller jewels trailed them. Shego, and especially Drakken, were speechless. Joy figured their expressions.

'_Shego is probably thinking, 'Okay…so the kid isn't that bad after all.'. Drakken, on the other hand, is probably thinking, 'This proves that she's a good villain. She's perfect to tag alongside Shego and help compose my schemes.''_

"_Joy…what…how did you get these?" _Drakken asked.

"Did you rob a jeweler?" Shego asked.

"No, actually some men were robbing one…but…I guess you could just say I _took them off their hands._"

Dr. Drakken grinned evilly, while picking up the jewels. "_Joy…thank you_. They will do very nicely." Joy figured Dr. D was going to use them for some kind of doomsday laser or something.

"HEY—she said they were for the both of us, didn't she?" Shego said, as she grabbed the bag and took a handful of diamonds and emeralds. Dr. Drakken mumbled something unintelligent.

As Shego walked away to put her new jewels safely in her room, Dr. Drakken remembered something.

"Who gave you that ride, anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, Hego." Joy answered.

Shego spun around. "M_y brother!?"_

Joy nodded.

"_Ugh…_what is this world coming to when my teenage co-worker ends up calling on my annoying brothers for help?" she mumbled, before walking away again in disgust.

Saturday morning, Joy woke up, glad to have the full day off. Though she didn't have to, Joy immediately went downstairs and made breakfast. Then, going back up to her room, Joy took a shower, shaved, drank some battery acid, brushed her teeth, styled her hair, put on a little makeup, and put on her new dress and flats. In a word, Joy looked adorable in it.

It almost being twelve, Joy was just about to exit the lair and wait for the Go Jet to arrive. But, before she could get through the doors, she heard an unseen voice from the room.

"Where are _you _off to?"

It was Shego. She sat in a chair, reading; the back of the chair facing Joy. Only Shego's legs were visible.

"Um…today's my day off. I'm off to lunch with a friend." Joy replied.

Before Shego could ask whom, Joy had already left the lair.

The Go Jet arrived just about ten minutes later, and Joy hurriedly got in, hoping Shego didn't hear it land and come see that it was exactly Joy was going to lunch with.

Hego was dressed nicely in a pair of jeans, a blue shirt, and a black jacket. He smiled at her once she sat down.

"Why—you look very nice, Joy."

"You look quite handsome yourself, Hego." She returned.

Inside, Joy was squealing with delight.

The Go Jet let them off in a small, enclosed area, about a mile from the city they were destined to go to. Taking out a little controller, Hego pressed a button once they were both out, and the Go Jet retrieved its stairs, rose, and flew off.

"Where did it go?" Joy asked.

"The Go Jet is programmed to simply _hover _in the sky in a secluded area, where no other planes or rockets should interfere with it. If something closes in on it, the jet will automatically self-pilot itself out of direction."

"Fascinating!" Joy exclaimed.

Hego looked around the area—it was, to his guess, a deserted construction site. Surrounding them was a tall iron fence. Hego led Joy to a part of the fence, and before Joy could ask how they were going to climb it, Hego's hands glowed a blue and black, and grasping the fence, Hego ripped out an opening.

Being it Joy's first time seeing Hego in action with his power, she was amazed. Speechless at first, Joy widened her eyes.

"_WOW! _That was _amazing_, Hego!" she beamed.

"Ah, you should have seen Team Go in action back in the day." He said, while taking Joy's hand and leading her through the gate. She sparked a bit while doing so.

"The good old days…we were undefeated; the greatest team of superheroes!" Hego spoke proudly.

As the two walked side by side, on their way to the city, Hego's face turned sad.

"Until Shego chose evil over good?"

"Right…_until Shego chose evil._"Joy could easily see Hego's depression on the topic.

"Though I'm deepened in the heart to think she'd abandoned her own family and her own fate of heroic duties, I accept her choice. I am, indeed, her brother…and if it makes _her _happy to be evil, then _I'm _happy."

Joy nodded. After a while, she responded "You know…Shego is like…_super _cranky sometimes, but even so I like her a lot. There's something about Shego and Dr. Drakken that makes me feel so close to them, and so loyal. When it comes down to it, I don't think there's anything I wouldn't do for them."

Hego nodded as well. "Likewise for my own brothers and sister; they must be like family to _you_, then...Drakken and Shego."

"Mm…I suppose."

By this time, Joy and Hego had reached the city, and the café was just about a block away.

"I'd give anything for Team Go to be back again. But, I could never force my sister to do such a thing and go against her will."

"You and your brothers won't do?"

"Shego had always been the one to keep us together. After she left, everything just became too complicated and disputed, and the team broke up."

"But what if you, Mego and the twins just…worked it out? Tackled the very reason that you all argue about and maybe it could work!"

"No…we needed Shego, or at least another sister."

Finally, the two reached a quaint, festive little place, with wooden walls, floors, and red, orange and green decorations.

"Two, please." Hego announced. A waiter, who apparently understood English, sat them to a table, and handed them menus.

"So…do your brothers live in the Go Tower with you? Whenever I call, you're the one who always picks up."

Hego sighed. "No…Mego lives on his own in an apartment, and the twins stay at a private boarding school."

"Do you all have secret identities?"

Hego laughed at that. "Yes…besides the twins at school, Mego works in counseling, and I work as a manager at Bueno Nacho."

Joy laughed. "Ha-ha…really?!"

"Yes…technically, and as we joke around to Mego, he's a "shrink"."

Joy laughed again.

"And the biggest Bueno Nacho known to man is under my wing. It's actually how I met Kim Possible and her sidekick, Ron Stoppable. They were visiting the Bueno Nacho when one of Team Go's arch foes, Aviarius, attacked, and…tried to steal my power."

"You know, I could see you as a fast food manager. I could just picture you with the sombrero-tie and sort." She joked.

Hego laughed. "Yes, well, that's normally the case."

"And I could most _definitely _see Mego trying to tell someone how to live their life. You know, telling them to…"

"Be more like him?" he offered.

"Well, that's not what I was going for, but I'm guessing that's normally the case too?"

"Yup."

Again, Joy laughed.

The rest of their lunch-date was pretty normal, as they chatted about the usual and had a small meal with some Colombian coffee to go with. During their conversation, however, Joy did ask one particular question, out of curiosity:

"_Hmmmm….how about…_oh! When's your birthday?"

After taking a sip of coffee, Hego replied,

"Next week; December 10th."

(A/N: I made up a random b-day for Hego)

"Really?!"

"Yup."

"Ooh, I'll have to get you something, then!"

"No, no…you don't have to. It's all right." Hego smiled.

"_Hego…_after everything you've done for me? I'm getting you something _great_ for your birthday!" Joy beamed.

Hego smiled back.

Once returning to the abandoned construction site after lunch, Hego once again pressed a button on the Go Jet controller. Soon enough it descended from the sky, the two got in, and as inconspicuous as possible, Hego landed the jet on top of the lair's roof, and Joy got out. Giving Hego her thanks, she entered the lair, and the jet flew away.

That night, Joy slept on the greatest birthday surprise ever for Hego. When she awoke the next morning, her doubts were confirmed. But, Joy is never one to give up so easily.

It took several hours for Joy (in between her work that is), to come up with the perfect plan for Hego's surprise. She had to call the rest of Team Go, excluding Shego for obvious reasons, and ask them for their permission and support. She had to visit a tailor perhaps on the mainland, or she could visit Go City a few days before Hego's birthday to set up everything, and could go to a tailor there. Of course she would have to make a few easier calls here and there to others, and considering she was 'technically' a villain now, Joy thought (especially after the diamond incident), she thought a bribe was the best and easiest way to go. Either that or a threat could have gone well. Though there were a few gaps of uncertainty in her plan, Joy seemed to have an answer to everything.

As an example, for one of the harder questions to answer to, that day Joy approached Dr. Drakken in his lab. When she told him of her plan and what she wanted him to do for her, Dr. Drakken was quite dumbstruck. Drakken was quite unsure if he was even capable of doing it, and if they should be doing it at all. It was, in his eyes, an invasion of identity. But, in the end, after Joy doing most of the work anyway and a little bit of sneakiness, Dr. Drakken and Joy Shock ended up creating the perfect machine to call on Joy's aid; the day of Hego's birthday was in closing. Just after Joy served as a lab rat for their invention and was beamed up, she decided it was time to make the preparations. And so, Joy jump-suited up, and flew on over to Go City.

On December 10th, Hego's birthday, Hego was inside the Go Tower. He sat in his PJ's, looking bored, and sighed. He waited for a card or even a call from maybe one of his brothers…or Joy, to wish him a happy birthday.

Instead, Hego had visitors.

"Happy birthday, Hego!" The Wego's shouted, as Mego followed them, slightly bored but still happy. They all wore their Team Go uniforms.

"Ah, thanks you guys!" Hego went over to his twin brothers and gave them a hug.

"Yeah, Happy _birthday, _big guy." Mego said, making it seem as if it was hard to wish his brother the happiness.

In return, Hego have Mego a big hug. Beneath his grasp, Mego squirmed for air.

Hego let go of his brother, and took a few steps back. "Why are you all wearing your Team Go uniforms?"

"Because that's your birthday surprise!" Joy shouted, revealing herself by entering the Go Tower doors. Hego widened his eyes.

Standing in front of him was Joy, wearing a Team Go uniform in yellow, and her lips black.

"Wha—_Joy_…h-how did you get in? The security was locked for Team Go members only…you would need a Team Go glow!"

Joy made a bit of a face. "Oh, so you don't want me here?"

Hego attempted to come up with the right answer. Instead, Joy stopped him.

"That's okay, Hego…I'm just kidding! But, to answer your question, I got in with my own Team Go glow."

"Y-your Team Go…"

Before Hego finished, Joy held up her hands. They gave off, indeed, the Team Go glow. The glowed a yellow and black, and gave off a few sparks.

"But…but but…but…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HEGO!" The four shouted.

Joy smiled. "This is your birthday surprise I promised, Hego! For your birthday, Team Go is ready to fight crime again! You said you wished for anything for Team Go to be back, and now they are! And though you knew Shego wouldn't accept the offer, instead you have me!"

Hego didn't know what to say. "But Joy, where did you get the uniform? And more importantly, _how do you have the Team Go glow_?!"

"Well, I had a tailor whip this outfit up for me, and this whole week Dr. Drakken and I worked on a little contraption that took Shego's DNA, and took the trait that gave her the Team Go glow. Mixing it with my _own _power, the two of us were successfully able to make me a member of the team!"

"How did you get Shego's DNA?" Hego asked.

Joy leaned in to whisper in his ear. "_We took some hair out of her hairbrush!_" she spoke.

"Oh." Hego said.

"Eh, but don't worry. The effects only last for a day." Joy said, indicating the glow.

As glad as he was deep down that Team Go was back for the day, Hego was worried about Shego. Shego was he sister, and so she had a rightful place in the superhero group, even if she refused it. And though Joy was capable of being a member, she wasn't family, and it didn't exactly feel…_right_. Though, the excitement _was _building up in Hego, for it _was _his dream that Team Go was back…

"How do you know there will be crime today?" Hego asked.

"_Oh…I have a feeling…_" Joy smiled to herself.

'Brake a few of Team Go's arch foes and a bunch of other criminals out of prison in disguise, add the rumor that today was Hego's birthday and he'll probably be too occupied to fight, and _Walla_! The perfect recipe for a day of crime!' Joy thought.

Mego and the Wego's nodded.

Just then, the screen turned on, and the mayor's face was revealed.  
"Hego! _Oh, and uh…the rest of Team Go…_I think." The mayor squinted at Joy. She grinned.

Shrugging, the mayor continued. "_Th_ere _t_have been a _th_number of _th_robberies _thin tha thity, Thego._" He spoke, spitting while doing so. The guy sounded like Daffy Duck.

"Robberies?! Where, mayor?" Hego asked.

"At a _th_ewlery _th_tore near _th_e _th_ity's _th_enter!"

Hego looked to his brothers, and then at Joy hesitantly. They _could _always use the help…

"We're on our way, mayor!"

'Team Go' arrived at the scene of two black-sweater-wearing thieves running away from a jewelry store, carrying canvas bags, probably full of diamonds. It was déjà-vu for Joy, but, considering Hego, Mego, Wego One and Two were at the business longer, it was most likely déjà-vu for them too.

"Stop right there, thieves, and surrender!" Hego shouted. The two thieves kept on running.

"Go Team…GO!" Hego ordered, still a little hesitant for regarding Joy as a part of the team.

Hego, Mego, Wego One and Two, and Joy all ran after the thieves. While running, Hego had picked up a car off the road and threw it ahead of the thieves. They stopped, and the rest of the team was able to catch up. The Wego's multiplied, slightly frightening the criminals. The Wego's surrounded them and distracting them, while Mego shrunk while jumping onto one of the man's shoulders. Joy jumped and landed within the circle the twins made, standing in front of the men.

"Give it up, and hand over the jewels!" Joy announced. She seemed…surprised, and yet happy to have this new heroic esteem to herself and pride.

The two men laughed. "Oh, is this the newest member of Team Go? Whatever happened to the old girly? Where did she go?" one of them mocked. "I doubt this one is anything like her." The other added.

Joy's hands glowed, and she shot rays of her yellow power to the men. In result, they were slightly electrocuted. The men grew cautious.

Just then, Mego grew, and was on top of the man he jumped on. Hego came into the picture as he threw himself upon the other, and pinned him down. The other thief was able to get Mego off of him, and then the twins charged him. Once again they surrounded him, only inches from his body, closing in. The man began whacking and hitting each and every Wego he saw. Then, Joy charged herself to the man, blasting him with her electrical energetic glow. Soon enough, the three were able to capture the criminal, as Hego took care of his apparent partner, and the jewels were soon retrieved.

When the police came, the jewels were safely taken care of and the men taken away. Hego stood proudly.

"_Uh…_good work, team!"

Before he could finish his 'Good Job', and 'Teamwork Is The Best Work' speech, a very loud, very familiar ringing was heard. 'Team Go' turned around to where the noise was coming from, and down a few blocks and at the corner, Hego and Mego were able to hear the security ringing and flashing red lights come out of the Go City Bank. About four people ran out, and as Hego peered more closely, there were at least three or four more inside, probably holding hostages or attempting to retrieve more money.

Hego shook his head in an 'Okay, well, here we go again and I think we all know the answer to this situation' kind of way. "Go Team, Go!" he shouted, and the four ran off.

The team split up: Hego and the twins ran inside the building, as Joy and Mego stayed outside to capture the criminals who ran off. They were pretty far ahead of the two, and just as Joy was about to suggest a battle plan to Mego, the two viewed as the four criminals they were after got in a car, driven by another. Joy stopped.

'_Well I can scratch off _that _plan,' _Joy thought. Then, she thought of something else. She whipped her head around to Mego.

"Are you good with cars?" she asked.

The five men and women laughed maniacally as the dingy old car sped down the street, heading for the border of Go City, trying to escape. No police cars of helicopters were after them yet, but the only thing in their way were the slight traffic and other cars in the way. That wasn't a problem, though, as the car knocked them all out of the way in full speed.

"HA! That Team Go will never catch us!" one in the back seat said.

"I've heard about them! Aren't they that superhero team that once fought criminals in this city?" another asked.

"Why on Earth would you rob a bank from a city with its own superhero league, you dumb-ass?!" said a third.

"The team's _retired_, you dumb-ass!" the second replied.

Just then, the car started slowing down.

"What's going on!?!" the one in the front seat ordered.

"I don't know! But I'm losing pressure fast!" the driver replied.

The criminals looked around the car out all the windows. The front window, the right side, the left side, the back window—

"AH!" one screamed, as they saw a tiny Mego on the back of the window.

Mego sized up, and the car eventually stopped.

"ITS ONE OF THOSE…SUPERHERO GROUP MEMBERS!" the first man shouted.

"THIS…IS WHY…WE DON'T ROB A BANK IN A SUPERHERO-OCCUPIED CITY!" the woman screamed, proving her point from before.

All the men and women got out of the car. Mego stood at the back holding a car part that looked important, and as they turned, they saw Joy standing in the front. Joy had thrown a shrunken Mego onto the car, after running close enough, and had Mego get under it to detach a car part.

"Well I don't know who _she _is, but _she's _not a member of the team!" the man announced.

"Sure looks like it!" the woman screamed as Joy lit up her hands.

The five criminals braced themselves, as Joy figured if she should just simply shoot them, and if that would work. That moment of hesitation, however, brought one of the criminals the opportunity to take out a gun, and point it to Joy's face. In response, Mego shrunk, snuck up behind the man, grew, and jumped at him, causing a distraction.

'_Nice move!' _Joy thought.

With the distraction, Joy fired her power at the others all at once. If she took too long trying to electrocute just one, it would give the others time to attack Joy. She did that, as Mego fought others; shrinking and getting inside their clothes trying to 'tickle' them as a distraction, fighting them with some combat, and attempting some more surprise attacks.

Back inside the bank, Hego and the twins ran into a scene of about thirty Go City civilians down on the floor, looking terrified. Seeing the two heroes, some of the civilians brightened.

Three robbers came into view. One held a gun, pointed in the three's direction, another standing next to him and ready for anything that came at him, and the other looking skeptic and carrying a sack of money.

"Who are you?!" the man with the gun asked.

"Team Go?"

With that, Hego lighted his hands and the twins began to multiply.

The man started shooting.

The Wego's dodged the bullets and charged at the man with the gun. Hego picked up an office desk, spilling its contents on the floor, and throwing it at the other two. The empty-handed one dodged the throw, though it knocked the other one out. He had done a hand-spring, and was now flipping, or charging, Hego couldn't tell which one, at him.

'_At these times I really do miss you, Shego…' _Hego thought to himself as he attempted to fight back at the martial-arts skilled thief.

All the Wego's were able to enclose and outnumber the man, and throw the gun from his hands. It landed across the room, by one of the civilians' foot. They kept him busy.

Hego managed a good couple of blows here and there, punching and kicking, even grabbing the man's foot when he dodged, and spinning him round and round, finally letting him fly across the room when letting go. Before he could get up, Hego threw another metal desk across the room, and it hit the man's head, knocking him out.

Hego, Wego One and Wego Two carried the limp and not so limp robbers out of the building and into the street. Hego, on each of his shoulders, carried the martial-arts and easily-hit-in-the-head-by-a-desk guys, while the group of multiple Wego's struggled with the gun-less gunman.

Joy and Mego struggled with their share as well. At least Mego struggled, for when someone struggled with Joy, she shock them. Only a few were limp from being electrocuted by Joy and attacked by Mego.

'Team Go' met in the middle of the street. By that time, the cops had come yet again, and helped take away the men and women. The limp ones were taken first to be treated for any injured, and then the others were simply and immediately taken into the police cars and driven to the station. Some reporters have asked the team some questions, and Hego answered them mostly. Two of the men who struggled with Hego while he was being filmed tried to use the distraction to their advantage, but Hego simply knocked their heads against each other, which made them stop and wince at the pain.

"Two robberies in one day!" Hego beamed. "This _has _been a great birthday so far!" he smiled to Joy, and then his brothers.

"_Well it's not over yet…" _Joy murmured to herself.

"Pardon?"

Then, Joy was saved by the bell. Or, in her case, saved by the bird.

A Condor was flying in the team's direction. It whipped just past Hego's face, for he dodged the blow.

"_I know that bird…" _Hego growled.

Team Go turned to see the long-nosed, spiky-haired, bird-obsessed villain, Aviarius laughing maniacally.

"Surrender, Team Go…or I'll…"

Aviarius stopped, and looked at Joy. "Wait, who's this?"

"Why, I'm uh…a temporary newest member of Team Go!" Joy shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Um…_okaaaaay….._do you have another Go name like the others, or something? Hego, Mego, Wego, what? What, are you Yougo or something?"

Joy raised her eyebrow. "_Uh…._sure!?"

Aviarius blinked.

Joy lifted her arms in an 'I-don't-know!' fashion and the rest of 'Team Go' looked to each other, then back to Aviarius.

The bird-obsessed villain cleared his throat. "Yes…well…IN HONOR OF YOUR BIRTHDAY, HEGO…I, AVIARIUS, WILL GET MY REVENGE, AS I TAKE LONG LAST CONTROL OF GO CITY, WITH MY BIRDS OF…._PREY_!!!" he laughed.

'Yougo' raised an eyebrow, and then fell into a slump. "Does _every _villain have to be obsessed with something? I mean, really! This guy is so predictable! And _really…_why birds?!"

Mego looked to Joy. "I've been asking myself the same question for years. But nobody seems to give _me _an answer, so I wouldn't count on getting one soon. When you're a superhero, you just tend to live with these things." he said.

"Um, can we pay a little more attention to the fact that Aviarius is threatening to attack us?" Hego announced. He turned back to Aviarius.

"I appreciate your birthday gift, Aviarius." He mocked.

Aviarius laughed. "_Well…_let's see how much you appreciate it NOW!"

As Aviarius lifted his arms in a 'victory will be mine' fashion, while again laughing, his "Birds of Prey" came charging. Indeed, Aviarius had an army of different birds—Condor turned to once again attack Team Go, as did Heat-Seeking Hummingbirds, and his Giant Flamingo of Doom. Also, some of Aviarius' newest 'Birds of Prey' were seen: Shrieking Sparrows, which made a very loud, very piercing noise that resulted in Team Go covering their ears; Laser-Beaming Larks, which shot lasers from their beaks; and Corrupting Cardinals, which simply attacked with their razor-sharp beaks and wings. Also, a herd of vultures followed Aviarius' Condor in the herd. The army, in a word, looked frightening.

Mego sighed. "_This folks is the life I live—battling against an army of birds, and weapons made to look like birds." _

Joy gave Mego a smile of sympathy.

Joy began blasting the Heat-Seeking Hummingbirds, Shrieking Sparrows, Laser-Beaming Larks, and Corrupting Cardinals. It didn't do much, but made them spark a bit. Aviarius' Flamingo of Doom was costing the most damage so far, destroying buildings through its path to Team Go. It _was _a robot flamingo, so Joy thought she would have an advantage to that. She turned to Hego, and ran up to him. The Flamingo of Doom was beginning to harm innocent civilians, as the rubble fell atop them and got in the way of the bird's giant metal feet.

"Throw me!" Joy shouted over the screeches of Go City civilians.

"What?"

"_Throw me!_"

Hego looked to the Flamingo of Doom, which is what Joy indicated to. Hego, hesitantly, picked Joy up and with his super strength, threw her body at the bird of prey.

Joy readied herself, and grasped onto the Flaming of Doom front.

"_Oh, I hope this works!" _Joy mumbled as she attempted to dodge the bird's attacks and pecking, and crawl on its body to the back. She was looking for some sort of control panel that she could hack into.

As the distraction proceeded with the Flamingo, the rest of Team Go faced the other birds of prey. Hego threw punches to Condor and the Vultures, the Wegos multiplied and did their best to dodge and attack the smaller birds, and Mego shrunk, the twins having thrown his body onto the leader of the swarm of the Heat-Seeking Hummingbird. The rest of the Hummingbirds sensing Mego's 'heat' just ahead of them, Mego jumped off the bird as soon as the others attacked it, causing an explosion. On the flamingo, Joy found a panel on the bird's back and ripped it open, almost falling off in the process. Joy made her Go Team glow, stuck her hand into the panel, and began to absorb the electricity…but nothing happened. Joy took her hand out, and looked at the sparking glow.

'_The Team Go glow doesn't have some of the abilities that I used to have! I'm not capable of the same things!' _

As Joy's surprise and fright kicked in, the Flamingo started to try and peck at Joy, and as she dodged, ended up pecking its own back a few times, making large dents.

"Well, this could work!" Joy said.

Joy kept dodging the blows, and the Flamingo pecked itself multiple times. At one point Joy had been right next to the open control panel. And, when she had the time, just began pulling random wires. The beast screeched with electrical static around its body. Then, as it pecked its self again, the Flamingo of Doom finally had its way, and fell on the street.

Hego had successfully knocked out all the vultures and Aviarius' Condor. With the Heat-Seeking Hummingbirds exploded and the Flamingo of Doom busted, the Corrupting Cardinals, Shrieking Sparrows, and Laser-Beaming Larks were left. Considering the Shrieking Sparrows made it painful and difficult for Team Go to fight, it was decided to take them out next. The multiple Wego's did their best to jump and catch the bird-shaped weapons, and a shrunken Wego enlarged himself in their path. Hego hit them with objects off the street like streetlights and rubble, and Joy weakened them by blasting them with electricity. Once they were taken out, the Corrupting Cardinals with their sharp beaks and wings, ready to stab and slice the members of Team Go, and the Laser Beaming Larks, which continued to fire at them, were hit as well by items thrown by Hego, and distracted by the team's other members.

Soon, it was just Team Go, and Aviarius.

"_CURSES! _You have not seen the last of ME, TEAM GO!" he shouted.

"Not if I can help it!" Joy said, as she blasted Aviarius. It was so much easier to fight humans then it was electronic devices or weapons. He fell to the floor, in pain, and fried.

"Ow." He winced.

Just then, a bunch of boomerang-like things were being hauled at the five heroes. Thankfully, they dodged them. As they looked to where the boomerangs fell, they could see they were a bunch of metal numbers.

"The _Mathter_!" Hego, Mego, and the twins shouted.

"Who?" Joy asked innocently…just how she pretended to not know who Aviarius was, and mock his bird obsession for support.

A strange looking man arrived at the scene, with two 'henchmen' of his. He descended from the sky, wearing some type of 'helicopter hat'. In a word, the man was above everything the stereotype 'nerdy'.

"Wow, all our arch foes on the same day—_my birthday…_some coincidence!" Hego exclaimed.

Joy shrugged. "Sure is!" She chuckled on the inside.

"_Ah….Team Go!_" The Mathter began. "Don't _you _four look prepared to calculate my equation to _subtract _the factor of my super heroic arch foes! _Ah, and who's this? _Another variable to the team? Hmm??"

At this point Joy had a fixed expression on her face.

"What…did I get myself into?" she asked nobody in particular.

"The Mathter _is _indeed not one to be taken lightly…" Hego replied.

"No…I mean that he has to be THE MOST nerdy and strangely-obsessed villain I have ever come across. I mean, I could see the bird obsession but _math?!_"

"Ah, so I see our newest variable has some problems to solve! Not ready to stand against the MATHTER, are you?" he mocked.

"No! No, I am!" Joy crossed her arms. "I'm ready for whatever you throw at me!"

"Ah, no matter…how about I throw some NUMBERS AT YOU!"

With that, the Mathter threw some random razor-sharp numbers at Joy. She attempted to dodge them all with slight difficulty. Combat wasn't exactly her thing.

"BRACKETS! The absolute value of this _girl _cannot be so hard! I'm sure my _decimal points _can soften things up for you!" As Joy once again attempted to dodge the Mathter's 'decimal points', which melted anything in its path, the rest of Team Go did what they could to stop their foe.

"Coefficients, subtract them!" he said to his henchmen…or, as he liked to call them, 'coefficients'.

Hego managed to take down one, as Mego and the Wegos did another. Joy jumped up to the Mathter, her hands glowing.

"Ah, I see Team Go's newest variable has an element to subtract me with! However…the Mathter is no match! "

"Hey! For your info, I got a 98 on my math regents! It's my best subject…well…besides tech class that is…" Joy said.

The Mathter laughed. "98, eh? _Ooohhh, SO impressive…" _he said with obvious sarcasm, as if to tell he would get at least a 300 on the test.

"Mathter, I'm going to…divide your equation…element by element…until..._uh_…UNTIL IT IS NO LONGER A FACTOR!" Joy managed. "_Hmm…not bad…_but I highly doubt you are a match for my…!"

Before the Mathter could finish his prideful ranting of schemes, Joy just rolled her eyes and blasted him with electricity.

"AYAaaa!" he screeched.

"Wow…that was actually pretty easy." Joy said to the rest of her team.

"No! This problem still has—"

"Seriously…just stop right there." Joy said.

The Mathter looked at her questioningly, burnt as a crisp.

"You may have been good in math class, but you must have failed English. You keep putting math phrases in every sentence, in almost doesn't even make sense! Like, when you say "I'm going to subtract you!", think of the logic here! Don't you need to subtract _from _something? Like…like it would make sense if instead you said "I'm going to subtract you from this world!" or something. Like, what are you going to subtract me from? Team Go? The world? My Granny Crockett membership club, what?! I think you need to go back to school, Mathter."

"Good one!" Hego announced.

The Mathter was dumbstruck. Nobody ever criticized him like that before…and come to think of it, he _did _always have a problem with his grammar…

Hego, Joy, Mego and the Wegos all went back to Go Tower at the end of the day, about 8:00. After taking care of the Mathter, there really wasn't any more crime in the city, and the team was pretty exhausted, except for Joy, that is.

"That was fun! And…pretty easy, actually!" Joy said, breaking the silence of tiredness.

The rest of Team Go looked to each other. They couldn't belive how she _wasn't _fatigued from all the battling. Joy sensed this, and felt bad. Did she take this a little too far? Maybe it wasn't a great birthday present after all…

Joy was thinking of apologizing for her mistake. _'Well, at least it's all over…'_ Joy figured, sighing. She couldn't possibly feel any worse for realizing that Team Go didn't have her energy, and so all the fighting was quite a hassle.

Joy's hands started to glow unintentionally. She looked to them questioningly, as did the others.

"Huh…looks like my 'Go Team glow' is no more. I guess I'm back to my old self and old powers, now."

After about a minute or two, watching the four sluggishly slump in their chairs, Joy went off to change from her 'Team Go' uniform into her jumpsuit, thinking it was about time for her to get back to Drakken and Shego…and most likely face Shego's wrath. When she came back, however, the Mayor appeared on the screen.

"Team Go!" he shouted.

"Oh no…" Hego murmured.

"Oh please no…" Mego continued.

The twins moaned.

"Your arch _th_nemesis _th_Electronique _th_is _th_on _the _move!"

Joy's heart sank. Her pupils shrank. She stopped breathing.

'_No…no not now…oh please no…'_

"_Th_e's _th_in _th_otted _th_in _th_e _Th_o_ Th_ity_ Th_ower_ T_hlant_. Thi_tizens_ th_an_ th_ee_ th_omthing_ th_range_ th_oing_ th_on _th_in_ th_ere_."_

The team groaned. Joy resented to putting her hand to her mouth, nearly hyperventilating.

'_They can't know, they can't know, they can't know…"_

Seeing Joy's fright, and sensing it was because of the danger she feared won't be stopped in time by heroes, Hego sighed, and got up from his blue chair. "Alright, team." He began, trying his hardest to sound heroic. "As hard as we worked today, we cannot be defeated by something as simple as exhaustion!"

Joy widened her eyes. Was that some kind of secret, subconscious plan she had all along? Was her mind playing tricks on her? What was happening…? No, of course she would never, even subconsciously, want to hurt Hego, Mego or the Wegos!

"We will go to the power plant and defeat Electronique!"

The team once again groaned.

Once Team Go was sluggishly roaming inside the power plant, all seemed to be quiet.

"I cant believe all of these villains had to choose to attack us in one day!" Mego whispered, annoyed.

"Actually, I heard there was some prison break in Go Prison a few days ago, where a lot of people escaped!" Wego One whispered.

"SHH!" Hego…shushed.

Behind them, Joy looked as intense as ever. She didn't seem to be frightened anymore, but had more of a strange expression that one wouldn't be able to place.

Hearing their whispers, Electronique made herself known.

"Ahh, Team Go! Here to spoil my little plan?" She laughed. Her voice had a thick accent that sounded Transylvanian…or Russian…or something.

"Oh? And who's this new girl with you? Ha! She's…_she's…"_

Electronique gasped. "_It can't be!_"

Joy smiled. '_Yup…she remembers me all right.'_

Team Go looked at Electronique, then to Joy, then back and forth.

"Um…I don't get it." Mego said.

"YOU?!?!" Electronique shouted. "I thought I'd disposed of you years ago!"

"That's what you think, you power-hungry, untrustworthy, STYLE-STEALING FAKE!" Joy snapped back, getting angry. Electronique dramatically gasped at the insult. Electronique did, indeed, have almost the same jumpsuit as Joy's except it had less panels and was grey and blue instead of Joy's gold, yellow and bronze. Electronique's evil, stolen energy was blue, but Joy's purified energy, was yellow.

"Woah, woah, woah—back up! You two _know _each other?!" Hego pressed.

"Well, it's not too hard to figure, Hego, considering they have the same power." Mego said.

"_Oh yeah…same exact power, all right." _Joy snarled. She was getting very tense to see Electronique's blue, disgustingly vile (from memory) face.

"I DEMAND to know how you survived my procedure! You should have been drained!" Electronique snarled back.

"Ahh…I think I see a possible connection here…" Hego offered. "Let me guess…Electronique, you met Joy, saw her power, possibly considered her competition, and tried to trick her into draining her power?"

"Not exactly, Hego." Joy said. "Professor Alice Shnitzelhorf was no competition whatsoever."

"Alice Shnitzelhorf? What?" Wego Two asked.

"Electronique's original name." Joy replied.

(A/N: Random name; just made something up.)

Electronique screeched. "NEVER CALL ME THAT, AGAIN!" she began to fire up herself with static energy.

"SHE NEVER HAD HER POWER UNTIL SHE MET ME. ELECTRONIQUE _DID_ TRICK ME INTO DRAINING MY POWER, BUT NOT FOR COMPETITION…FOR WANTING IT FOR HERSELF! ELECTRONIQUE, YOU STOLE MY POWER!"

Team Go gasped.

"BUT HOW DID YOU GET IT BACK?!" Electronique demanded.

"_With a little something I like to call…_NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" With that, Joy blasted Electronique with electricity.

And that's when Hego, Mego, and the twins realized that this wasn't their fight anymore. This was something a little more personal. Electronique seemed to forget all about her plan, whatever it was, and seemed more concern about Joy.

When Electronique got up from where she fell, she fired up and blasted Joy as well. Joy winced a bit at how strong she was, and began to have second doubts.

'_She has my original power…I don't have the real deal like she does…I'm no match…'_

Electronique laughed when she saw Joy's pain. "Insolent girl! You were so weak, so lost with a power you couldn't control! Going around Go City, causing havoc…but you were not smart enough! You had your power, _yes…_but it was all too much for a little girl! You cried to dear old me, begging me to help get rid of the power that was eating away every piece of goodness inside you! You were not fit for the responsibility, little girl…and you STILL aren't!" she laughed.

Joy narrowed her eyes.

'_She stole my powers…they are my powers…they are powerful because they came from a powerful person…I am much more powerful than Electronique will ever be. My power continues to grow each and every day, no matter how many times I have to charge. It was always growing…that's how I survived her procedure. It was still there, lingering…growing. That one itty bitty watt of electricity, which grew and grew…after all these years…'_

Electronique continued to laugh, as Team Go debated whether or not to interfere.

'_She got the short end of the stick…the dud. Her powers are intact and a dud….and I'm taking her down.'_

Joy slowly got up as Electronique laughed and laughed. She didn't notice Joy fix something on the seven panels on her jumpsuit, as if turning up dials and flicking switches within. She didn't notice Joy's eyes seem to go from hazel to a white-yellow, nor did she see her hair stick out from the electricity being powered from within her.

"HEY, SHNITZELHORF!" Joy shouted.

Electronique gasped when she saw Joy. Her body was completely covered in white static, and the brightness blinded her eyes, even though she wore goggles. Joy's eyes were utterly replaced by electricity; you couldn't even see any part of them. She seemed to have a threatening glow to her body.

"Did you want to see the power YOU STOLE?! Well, it's too bad that its gone…BECAUSE I GOT A WHOLE LOT BIGGER AND BETTER POWER WITHIN ME, THAT I'M JUST DYING TO LET OUT!"

Joy blasted what seemed to be the most electricity any member of Team Go has ever seen Electronique, Joy, or any machine ever give off. It looked bigger, brighter, and more threatening than a lightning bolt. Electronique screamed as she was blasted across the room. Joy was, in a word, enraged. In three words, she was enraged with power. It was if her own power was…._consuming her_, and bringing the sweet, innocent Joy out of control. As Electronique had said, it wouldn't be the first time. _Apparently Joy had a certain past of destruction… _

Joy screamed, blasting Electronique at end. Electronique screamed. It was horrific to listen to.

Joy enclosed on Electronique to where she cowered on the floor, trying to back away from the energy. It was far too much electricity she's ever owned. Hego noticed that Joy had already _hurt _Electronique badly, and she continued to hurt her…seeming to be in a trance, not noticing.

Joy was nearly inches from Electronique, blasting her body nonstop. Electronique's screaming stopped.

"JOY!" Hego shouted. "STOP IT, JOY! ELECTRONIQUE DOESN'T HAVE NEARLY AS ENOUGH POWER AS YOU! SHE'S NO MATCH! YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

"That's the IDEA!" Joy shouted.

"Stop it!" again, he shouted.

After hesitation, Joy stopped. She looked to Hego. He saw the old Joy had come back. "I'm…I'm sorry…I…I don't know what all that was…" Her eyes were watered.

Hego was about to say it was okay, and approach Joy to comfort her, until he saw Electronique's dead body on the floor.

Joy stayed the night in the Go Tower. Nobody disturbed her, for they couldn't even imagine what she was going through. Joy never meant to hurt Electronique, even if she did betray her in the past. Joy wouldn't hurt a fly, and it was true.

Joy was scared…she was beginning to see her power take over her own conscious. It was something she'd dealt with before, in her past. It was one of the many reasons she gave up her power to Alice Shnitzelhorf in the first place.

Joy didn't want to hurt anyone, no less kill anyone, anymore.

Joy didn't want to be in a situation, or with people, who wanted to do that kind of thing.

After that night, Joy was frightened enough to make a decision. She was hesitant, and thought it over, but in the end…and in the morning…was calm. She would take some time to see if she was right in her choice, but had a pretty good feeling she wouldn't change her mind.

That morning, she was to return to Dr. Drakken and Shego, and leave Team Go. But, she a part of her didn't really want to leave.

"You know, Hego, it's pretty ironic how you actually _wanted _to be attacked by all your arch foes on your birthday."

Hego laughed. "It _does _sound strange when you look at it that way, yes."

Joy and Hego were staring out into the horizon, leaning on the rails of the famous Go Bridge, over the ever-so-familiar Go Lake. It was only a few minutes away from Go Tower, as the Team Go Boat awaited to take them across the lake and to their home…or at least…Hego's home. Mego and the twins were on the other side of the bridge. Mego was trying to look out onto the horizon as well, but the Wego's were distracting him and frankly, annoying him it seemed. Joy smiled at the humorous site.

"I've been doing some thinking, Hego." She said, staring directly at the horizon. It was very early—the sun just rising. She wanted to get to the lair early so she could prepare things before her two employers, and friends, woke up. The lair would need some scrubbing, most likely. For now, she was glad not to use her powers for a while…they scared her now. She'd been wrong before when she was disappointed in working for Dr. Drakken as a maid and cook, one not to really use her powers. She wasn't betraying herself…she was protecting herself.

"Oh? What were you thinking?" Hego asked.

"That last night—being a hero—it was…refreshing. It's good to know of all the things I've done…" Joy paused. "Most things I've done." She remembered Electronique's body…the way it looked…how innocent and peaceful her cold face looked…how guilty she felt…how long she cried for her to wake up, and how she promised that she would give up her power again…how she tried to revive her with electricity…knowing she wasn't fit for that kind of thing…

"_You know…_about what Electronique said, about my past and how I did reckless things with my power…it's all true, Hego. After my parents died and I got my power, I was just a confused orphan living on the street, begging for food, and shelter…I didn't know how to control my power, and it scared me. I shocked people accidentally, and it was painful to see me hurt others. But…over the years, I began to learn how to control quite a bit of it, and I learned to make use of my power."

Joy turned to Hego. She looked so sad, he thought.

"I robbed banks, Hego. I robbed jewelry stores, and buffets for food…I threatened others…."

Hego gave Joy a sentimental look.

"I'm no better than the criminals we beat yesterday. Though, I still struggled with my power. I began to realize that I wasn't controlling it, but it was controlling me. It was too scary to handle…I couldn't take seeing all the harm I've done, and knowing all the harm I'll continue to do unconsciously. So, I found a Professor Alice Shnitzelhorf, who specialized in electric powering, and we made a deal that she would help me get rid of my power. When I realized she only agreed to do so so she could absorb the power herself and became a super villain, I couldn't live with myself. I survived the procedure for when she drained my power; I charged myself with generators. I became renewed, and turned my life around. I blocked out all the horrible memories by doing every single good deed I could think of, and for years and years. I became an entirely new person. _But…ever since I started working for Dr. D….at first I wasn't informed he was a villain…ever since then things have been a little hectic. _I feel as if when I'm with them, I feel comfortable…almost like I'm just being myself. The power I have within me is making me feel that way, I suppose. But, when I'm with you and your brothers, I feel…I feel more like I'm where I should belong...where I'll be in better shape. Where everything is so much…_safer _for me…and easier…and…and it just feels right. It feels right when I'm with Dr. D, too but…but in a different way."

Hego didn't know what to say to her. She really, truly did remind him of Shego, and her struggle before she left Team Go. But, this time, Hego had no idea which side Joy wanted. He didn't know what advice to give her.

But, it seemed as if Joy wasn't expecting it anyway, for she once again gazed at the horizon.

After a while, Joy announced it was about her time to go.

Before she left, however, Joy handed Hego a card. He looked to her and her to him, and as Joy silently walked away, off the bridge and to a spot where she could fly off, Hego opened the envelope, and read the plain looking card aloud:

_Hego,_

_Spending time with you over the past few weeks has drastically changed my life and the way I think of things more than you could ever imagine. The experience of being a hero for a day really gave me quite the outlook on life. You, on the other hand, I hope had a great birthday and I hope I made it special rather than unfortunate. Unable to bring back great memories is always hard for me, and I hated to see you suffer the same consequence. We all have our past—some good, some evil, and some a little bit in the middle. You are a true hero, Hego. I can see it in your eyes; the way you have so much pride in memories of saving lives and helping the citizens of Go City. It's really great to see you have that pride again, and to fight alongside your brothers again. They are so great. And though I wasn't exactly able to get Shego to join in on our day of heroic efforts, and even though she's probably going to blast me when I return to her and Dr. Drakken, I was glad to have joined Team Go for a day, and I'll never regret it. You were right, Hego—I would, one day, learn which side I was truly loyal to. And, I think that day was today. _

_Thanks for everything. You've been such an inspiring friend._

_Happy Birthday._

_-Joy_

Hego looked up from the card, to the direction Joy walked off to. She was already gone.

The next day, Shego was casually watching the news. Seeming to be bored with the lackluster world events, she was about to turn it off. However, a certain story prevented her from doing so.

"_It can't be…_"

Shego gazed at the scene of her brothers and _Joy _in Team Go uniforms, fighting her past enemies. _Joy _in Shego's place as a part of Team Go….with glowing hands. The news reporter announced:

"Just yesterday in the bustling Go City, the retired superhero league _Team Go _came back on track by fighting _three_ of their arch enemies _and _a bunch of big-time robberies in _one day_. The team's former enemies _Aviarius, the Mathter, and Electronique _served as bigger threats in a matter of hours than the entire history Go City has ever encountered. This time, however, Team Go's former member is replaced by a friend of the group. Having the same Team Go glow as the other members, the newest hero _Joy Shock _reveals to Go City the _power of electricity _in the palm of her hands. The team astounded us all as they fought off the most menacing of villains in the city. The team's lead member, Hego, says a few words:

"We are very proud to be fighting crime once again, in honor of our beloved Go City!" Hego reported as he punched off a bunch of bank thieves. "Our newest member of Team Go, Joy, really seems to be a great addition to us all. She tends to keep us together."

The news reporter continued on.

"When asked about their former member, all members of Team Go refused to say a word. However, as the team announced to Go City, the superhero league is still retired, and their reign of triumph was only for the one day of chaos. They claim that Shock's addition to the league was only in the dire emergency of the time, and until another round of anarchy meets Go City once more, _Team Go shall remain withdrawn_.

The television turned off just then, for the remote incinerated in Shego's flaming hands.

Later that day, Joy merrily walked out of the kitchen, holding a tray of food for Dr. Drakken, who was working in the lab.

'_He really seems to be working a lot lately…' _Joy thought. _'He _did _mention that he was working on something big…'_

As Joy contemplated what Drakken could possibly be working on, she almost didn't see Shego standing there, until she almost bumped right into her.

"OH! Shego, you scared me there."

Shego didn't say a word, but had her arms crossed, and had a smug smile upon her face.

"Um…Shego?" Joy asked.

"You know, I went into your room not too long ago." Shego began. "I was looking for you…I wanted to talk to you about something."

Joy gulped; she knew.

"But, unfortunately, you weren't there. Instead, I found something quite interesting."

Shego pulled out from under her arms a small book. Joy gasped.

"My recipe book!" Joy hesitated, and then smiled. "Oh, Shego—did you find something you'd want me to cook for you?"

It was the safest response. But didn't Shego tell Joy that her cooking was horrible? What else would she be doing with it?

"Not exactly. You see, I was browsing, and I found that your recipe for your…what does it say in here?" Shego opened the book and to the page she indicated to. "Ah, that's it…_Joy Shock's Award Winning Snickerdoodle Recipe._"

Joy eyed Shego.

'_What was she…?'_

"And you know, since you claim that this recipe is just so good, I found a kindness in my heart to let the world see what they think."

Joy widened her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Shego grinned. "I posted the recipe on the internet. That way, everyone can try a taste of it."

Joy dropped Drakken's tray.

"You _WHAT?! _S-Shego…that recipe is _priceless! _It was a part of who I _am! _I was the only one on the planet to know it! Shego, how could you? I feel like you've stolen a very unique _part _of me!"

"That's right. Just how you stole my identity." Shego growled. Joy stopped to think. Is that _really _what she'd done?

"My jumpsuit, my power, my place in Team Go…you _replaced _me, without my permission. Even though I left Team Go, that doesn't automatically make it okay for you to copy me and take place in my past." She snapped.

Joy widened her eyes even more, but for a different reason.

"_I can't believe I did the same thing to Shego as Electronique did to me!" _Joy mumbled.

"What was that?" Shego asked.

Joy sighed. "_Nothing…_I-I'm sorry, Shego. I didn't think of it like that. _But…_I have a feeling you don't have to worry about me replacing you anymore."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Joy shook her head. "I won't ever get in your way, or steal a part of you, or try to copy you ever again. I can promise you that."

The one thing that surprised Shego was that Joy's voice was not cheerful when she spoke this…it was completely and utterly grave.

"Just trust me…I think I've found my side."

Before Shego could ask what she meant by that, Joy had already picked up the tray and all what was dropped on the floor, and walked back to the kitchen.

(End of episode)

***After episode, during credits scene***

Wego One, Wego Two and Mego stood around in the Go Tower. Mego sat in his purple chair, his face in left hand, and his right fingers dancing along the table. The Wego's watched their brother with curious eyes. He seemed to be in a dream-like state.

"What's up, Mego?" Wego Two asked.

Mego sat up from his chair, slightly startled. "Huh? _Oh…nothing_."

"Nothing, eh?" Wego One asked. "You seemed to be 'out there' for a time being."

"What? A guy can't think to himself for once?" Mego snapped.

"No, of course you can Mego. What were you thinking about? Today's events?"

"Yeah…" he replied, going back into his dream-like state.

"Did you enjoy being a part of Team Go again?"

"Yeah." Mego mumbled, uninterested.

"Were you glad Joy joined us?"

"Yeah..."

"Were you surprised to hear how Electronique stole Joy's power?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think Joy's cute?"

"Yeah."

The Wego's went silent, and formed huge grins as Mego realized what he just admitted to.

"_Well…I mean…_w-WHAT ARE YOU TWO TRYING TO DO, HUH?!" he snapped.

"You _liiike _her, don't you, Mego?" Wego Two pressed, leaning into Mego, raising and lowering his eyebrows.

"Well no, Hego likes Joy."

"So?" asked Wego One.

Mego narrowed his eyes to the twins.

"Isn't it…like…past your bed time or something?"

The Wego's smiled again at Mego's change of the subject. Mego mumbled something unintelligent.

"_Well…_I…I'M GOING TO BED."

Mego stormed off to his room in the Go Tower, while the Wego's looked to each other, smiled, and high-fived.

**COMING SOON:**

Kim Possible movie, So the Drama, completely and utterly in Joy's POV. (With her thoughts and everything) Like, it'll be a different POV entirely. Instead of it being an all-seeing narrator, it's just Joy, 24/7.

And so the drama it will be! A few things will be changed from here and there, and it will be with multiple chapters. Excited? I AM!

Stay tuned, and thanks to those who've been reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! 


End file.
